Rapunzel
by themagnificent ME
Summary: Mathieu, Mathieu, let down your hair to me so I may climb your golden stair. Rapunzel Mattie X Alfred. Not much more to say warnings inside.


Warnings -sex. OOC. and Men preg.

_**

* * *

Rapunzel**_

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away and in times long forgotten there lived a couple who had longed for a child for many years and one day they realised that their wish had been granted and that soon they would have a baby. So with great joy they began to prepare.

Now it just so happened that from a window in the couple's house you could see a beautiful garden that belonged to a cruel sorcerer named Francis. And in his garden there were all kinds of exotic vegetables and vegetables that would grow even out of season.

One winters day when snow lay on the ground the wife looked out the window with the beautiful view of the garden when suddenly her eyes landed on the most delicious looking patch of rapunzel. And from then on she craved it till she became pale and ill and could eat nothing else.

"Elizabeta, please tell me what is wrong!" Roerich cried. Worry for his wife and unborn child bring out emotions that the stoic man rarely showed."Please! I am scared for you and our child!" he gently placed his hand on Elizaveta's swollen stomach.

For a moment it seemed as if she would not answer him, but reluctantly she did. "Oh Roerich I am afraid that until I have eaten some of the rapunzel that I see in the sorcerer's garden I will be able to eat nothing else!" Elizabeta cried with great sorrow.

At first Roerich was afraid to get his dear wife some of the rapunzel that she so desired. But eventually his fear for her and their unborn child made up his mind. He would get his wife some of that rapunzel and let it cost him what it will!

So that very night Roerich prepared a sack and snuck into the wizards' garden and stole as many of the vegetable as he could fit in the sack. Once this was done he hurried home to give it to his ailing wife.

Elizabeta quickly made the stolen rapunzel into a salad and ate it greedily. She felt she had never in her life eaten anything so good. But the next day she craved the plant three times as much as she had before. So Roerich emboldened by his success once again snuck into the garden and stole a sack of the roots for his wife. But after she had once again finished all the rapunzel her husband had stolen for her the cravings for the delicious root increased again. And so a third time Roerich snuck into the sorcerer's garden. But he had no sooner touched a leaf than his body froze and the sorcerer descended upon him.

"So it is you who is sneaking into my garden and stealing my rapunzel! What do you have to say for yourself thief!" Francis hissed and then snapped his fingers and once more Roerich was free to move.

"Please!" Roerich begged throwing himself at the sorcerer's feet. "My wife is pregnant and saw you rapunzel from a window and got such a craving for it she could eat nothing else! Please! Have mercy!" Roerich begged.

Francis smiled both his neighbours were very beautiful and he was confident they would have a beautiful child. He had always wanted a beautiful child to care for and love. "Fine! You may take as much of the rapunzel as you need. But only on the condition that when your wife's child is born you will give it to me. It shall be well treated and I will care for it as much as any father." Roerich in his terror agreed to the sorcerer's condition. And so Francis disappeared leaving the now sadden man to collect as much rapunzel as he could for his wife.

Roerich did not see Francis again until the day his child was born.

oOo

It was the very first day of spring when Elizabeta gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Unlike both his parents who were brown haired and brown eyed the child had hair as golden as the sun and eyes as purple as the blossoms of the rapunzel. The happy couple stared down into the crib that held their small child gazing happily at him when suddenly Francis swept into the room.

"Ah. He is beautiful" Francis cooed picking the infant up. I shall name him Mathieu." He declared before leaving the room as quickly as ha had come.

A few days later the sorcerer's garden had wilted and the couple knew that the sorcerer was gone taking their child far away from them and that they would never see their sweet boy again.

oOo

Mathieu slowly grew into the most beautiful child anyone could ever hope to see with the most loving and kind disposition. He lived with Francis in a small cottage deep in a forest for nearly 12 years before on his twelfth birthday Francis took him even farther into the forest and locked him in a tower with no doorway or stairs leading into it but one small window at the top. And every day around noon Francis would go to the tower and call up to Mathieu.

"Mathieu, Mathieu, let down your hair to me so I may climb your golden stair."

For Mathieu had beautiful long hair that seemed to be made of sunlight itself. And every time he heard the sorcerer call to him he would take his hair down from its braided tresses and then winding it around a hook would lower it for the sorcerer to climb up. Francis would than stay with Mathieu for a few hours before once again descending to the ground.

oOo

Five years after Mathieu had been locked in the tower it just so happened the prince of the kingdom was riding through the forest when he heard the most beautiful voice in the world. A voice that would make the very birds weep with jealousy. Determined to find the source of the voice he road further into the forest until he came to Mathieu's tower.

Once there the prince knew that he had to meet the owner of the voice but finding neither door nor stair, he was all mot ready to give up but the singing had touched his heart so deeply he knew he could not. After searching for another hour the prince went to rest under a tree. When he saw the sorcerer approach the tower and call to Mathieu.

"Mathieu, Mathieu, let down your hair to me so I may climb your golden stair."

And he watched as the golden locks were let down to the sorcerer and he climbed up them as one would a ladder.

The prince immediately decided that he would wait until the strange man he had seen climb the golden stairs came down again and then once the man had left he would try his luck at the tower.

oOo

Mathieu helped his father through the window and quickly helped him get comfortable. "Father!" He threw his arms around his beloved father. Happy he had come to keep him company again today but secretly hoping his father was not planning on staying and spending the night with him. "How was your journey? Well I hope."

Francis laughed at his son cupping his cheek and stroking it with the pad of his thumb. "It was good. But it was a long journey. Come make me something to eat and then play and sing to me."

"Of course father." Mathieu pulled away and retreated to the small corner of the tower reserved for preparing his meals. Mathieu was glad to get away from his father. It seemed that lately his father had been touching him more than he used to and it made Mathieu uncomfortable. After preparing his father a cold luncheon of cold meats and cheese and an apple he sat down at his harp and began to play and sing. As Mathieu closed his eyes in concentration he did not notice the lustful look his father sent his way.

oOo

A few hours after Mathieu had played and sung to him and Francis had rebrushed and braided Mathieu's hair Francis once again climbed back down Mathieu's golden locks and walked away.

oOo

When Alfred saw that the strange man really had left he quickly ran up to the tower and called out.

"Mathieu, Mathieu, let down your hair to me so I may climb your golden stair."

And sure enough Mathieu once again let down his golden locks.

oOo

Mathieu was curious as to what his father could of forgotten to return so soon but he obediently let down his long hair once again so he could climb up it. Immediately Mathieu noticed that his father was much heavier then he usually was and was very curious as to what could have happened to him. As soon as he saw the arm reach for his window sill he rushed over to help him up but then he saw his face. This was not his father! Mathieu yelped and dropped the arm like a hot brick, causing Alfred to all most fall back out the window. Mathieu ran and hid behind the large chair that his father would sit in. His father had always warned him about strangers and told him that they would want to hurt him and try to separate him from his father and that was why he had to stay in the tower.

oOo

"Hey" the prince squawked as he all most fell from the window. He looked up to yell at the fool for all most dropping him out the window but his angry words died on his lips, for there cowering behind a chair was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. At first he thought it was a girl with such long golden hair and beautiful purple eyes surrounded by thick lashes but he quickly realised it was not, that it was in fact a young man. Maybe five years younger than he was. As he beheld the beautiful creature he knew he was in love.

"Please" he said gently as he could, "don't be afraid. I heard your sing and could get no rest till I found out who was the owner of such a beautiful voice!"

Mathieu blushed at the compliment and lost some of his fear slowly coming out to have a better look at the handsome man. He had short tousled blond hair with one stubborn cowlick sticking up and deep sky blue eyes. "Goo..good evening." Mathieu whispered.

The prince smiled. "Good evening. My name is Alfred. What's yours?" he asked

"Ma...mathieu"

Alfred stared at him dreamily for a moment before quickly falling onto one knee and reaching out beseechingly to Mathieu. "Mathieu, will you please marry me!" he begged.

"W..what" Mathieu stared, they had just met! "N...no I, I can't I don't even know you!"

"Then I will come back every day from today onwards until you know me and agree to marry me!" Alfred declared. "After all I'm the hero and that's what heroes do!"

oOo

And true to his word every evening after Francis had left Alfred returned. And every evening he would talk to Mathieu for hours. Then at the end of his time with Mathieu he would ask him if he would marry him and for three moths Mathieu said no.

Than at the end of the third month Mathieu finally agreed to become Alfred's wife.

oOo

Alfred stared at Mathieu. Finally finally he had said yes.

"Do you mean it?" Alfred question scared that Mathieu was toying with him for a moment.

Mathieu giggled, "Yes I'll you marry. I'll gladly be your wife. But I do not know how to get down. So every time you visit you must bring a skein of silk and I will weave it into a ladder."

Overjoyed with the news Alfred rushed forward pressing his lips forcefully against Mathieu's.

At first the kiss was rough and excited but as Alfred calmed down some the kiss became more tender and loving. Soon Mathieu found himself kissing Alfred back.

Suddenly he felt Alfred's tongue brush his bottom lip asking for entrance. Slowly he complied opening his mouth to allow him access. Alfred's tongue greedily explored Mathieu's mouth running over his teeth, exploring every corner and crevice.

Slowly the two broke apart a string of saliva connecting them for a few more seconds before it broke.

Alfred smiled down at Mathieu, admiring the way his cheeks glowed a soft pink and his violet eyes looked up at him shyly through his thick golden lashes.

"I love you" he whispered watching as Mathieu's pale cheeks glowed an even brighter red.

"I...I love you to." Alfred smiled at the shy reply and leaded down to once again seal Mathieu's plump lips in a kiss.

Mathieu felt as Alfred's hands slowly moved their way down his back and to his hips and from there to his ass. Squeezing Mathieu's two round globes. Mathieu squealed in surprised and pulled away from the kiss but before he could say anything Alfred captured his mouth once more inserting his tongue and dominating the wet hole.

Mathieu moaned into the kiss as Alfred continued to massage his backside.

Alfred suddenly scooped Mathieu up into his strong arms and carried him over to the bed placing him gently on it.

Mathieu watched from his position on the bed as his soon to be husband removed his shirt revealing his toned chest.

Alfred crawled over Mathieu straddling him he leaned down peppering kisses along his jaw as he began to pull up Mathieu's shirt.

Alfred trailed kisses down his neck before he started sucking on one of Mathieu's perked nipple while he pinched flicked and rolled the other as he pulled Mathieu's shirt all the way off.

Mathew continued to moan and mewl as Alfred played with his lust harden nipples. A sharp gasp escaped him as he felt Alfred begin to massage his hardening member.

Alfred began to lazily kiss up Mathieu's chest as he began to undo Mathieu's pants and pull them down. Once they were off he took hold of Mathieu's half hard member and began to pump it kissing back down Mathieu's chest and stomach. He stopped to swirl his tongue around Mathieu's belly button before continuing. Once he reached his prick he licked the underside of it before placing sweet kisses around the top.

Mathew let out a soft mewling noise when he felt his member engulfed in a wet heat. Shocked at the noise Mathieu covered his mouth to try and stop any more noises from escaping.

Alfred lifted his mouth of Mathieu's cock and gently pulled his hand away. "Here." Alfred said placing three fingers to Mathieu's pink lips. "Suck." He commanded.

Mathieu hesitantly wrapped his moist lips around Alfred's long fingers and began to suck.

Alfred smiled as he felt his cock harden with desire as he watched Mathieu sucked and licked at his digits getting them nice and wet before he once again lowered his mouth over Mathieu's hard prick.

After a few minutes off their oral ministrations Alfred pulled off of Mathieu then removed his wet fingers with a loud wet pop. He smiled as he looked down to see Mathieu's eyes glazed over with lust. Slowly he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Mathieu's pink swollen lips.

"Relax" he whispered into Mathieu's ear as he slowly began to push one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscles. Mathieu's eyes winded in surprise and his muscles started contacting. "Shhhhh, shhhhhh love. Relax you need to relax."Alfred whispered. Mathieu nodded and tried to relax his body.

When Alfred felt Mathieu relax he started pumping his finger in and out of Mathieu's hole until he felt it was loose enough to insert his second finger.

Mathieu squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the slight pain of a second finger entering him and tried to relax again. Soon he felt Alfred scissoring him with his fingers. And then once the pain had started to ebb and pleasure begin to set in the third and final finger was inserted. Mathieu gasped more tears leaking from his eyes as his back arching slightly of the bed.

"Ssh, Mattie it's all right" Alfred cooed stroking Mathieu's sweaty curls as he pumped and scissored his finger searching for that one spot that would make Mathieu see stars.

Suddenly Mathieu's back arched "Alfred" he gasped his vision blurring.

Alfred smirked, he had found it.

He continued stretching Mathieu for a few more minutes careful to avoid that spot In case Mathieu came too soon.

After Alfred was sure Mathieu was well stretched he withdrew his fingers and positioned his arousal at Mathieu's entrance.

"Remember," Alfred said lifting Mathieu's hips to better position himself, "relax."

And then Alfred slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles.

Mathieu's mouth opened in a soundless scream as he felt the burning pain of being penetrated.

"Relax lover," Alfred encouraged. "Come on you can do it."

Mathieu gave a teary nodded and began to will his body to relax. As he did so he felt Alfred slowly push himself inside until he was buried to the hilt inside of Mathieu opening him up in a way he had never experienced before.

Alfred was all the way into Mathieu's tight wet heat. "Ngh. Let...let me kn...know when...your ready" Alfred panted.

After a few moments Mathieu gave a hesitant nod.

Slowly Alfred drew out till only the very tip of his large appendage remained in the smaller male and then he slammed back in. He quickly set up a rough fast rhythm managing to brush Mathieu's prostate every second or third time.

He pushed Mathieu's legs over his shoulder so he could get a better angle and began to penetrate Mathieu even deeper causing Mathieu to cry out in pleasure as Alfred hit his prostate with more accuracy.

Soon Alfred could feel Mathieu's walls rippling around his harden member. He sped up his thrust gripping the boys cock and beginning to pump in time to his thrust. But as Mathieu's walls constricted he began to lose control and his thrust began to lose the rhythm he had set up earlier.

Mathieu cried out one last time as he came screaming Alfred's name. Alfred soon following coming into Mathieu's tight heat grunting Mathieu's name.

Alfred felt the strength drain from his body and he barely managed to catch himself before falling on to of Mathieu and crushing him. Slowly he pulled out and rolled over so he was lying by his wife's side. He looked at Mathieu sweating and panting from his deflowering. Alfred smiled. Mathieu was his all his.

"I love you" he whispered pulling the coverings over them.

Mathieu slowly turned his head and smiled at Alfred "I love you to."

That night the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

oOo

And so every afternoon the sorcerer would come by and every evening the prince would come. This pattern continued for all most three months but then when the ladder was all most complete tragedy struck.

Mathieu had noticed that he had been developing a small belly and he knew it was the result of his night of passion with his husband.

Thankfully neither Francis nor Alfred had noticed it either. But his stomach was growing and soon he would not be able to hide it.

Then one day a little more than three months after the night of passion Francis noticed it. How Mathieu was never sure.

"Mathieu." Francis said quietly, his voice soft and dangerous "what is wrong with your stomach?"

Mathieu froze slowly turning his head around to stare at his father figure. "uh...ummm"

Suddenly he felt Francis grab his wrist and haul him forward to grab his shirt and pull it up staring at the small protrusion which was obviously a baby bump.

"YOU UNGATEFUL CHILD!" Francis yelled throwing Mathieu to the ground. Francis in his anger grabbed Mathieu's beautiful tresses and cut them. "Let us see how you fare in this world without me to protect you!" Francis snarled. Then he threw Mathieu out of the tower, far into the forest where no human had ever gone before. Finally tying the hair to a hook by the window Francis waited for Mathieu's lover to come.

That evening Alfred arrived like he always had unaware that it was the sorcerer waiting at the top of the tower and not his loving Mathieu.

oOo

When Francis heard a voice call out, "Mathieu, Mathieu, let down your hair to me so I may climb your golden stair." He threw down the severed hair.

When Alfred had climbed up and was perched on the windowsill he heard not Mathieu's sweet voice but Francis's angry snarl.

"So you've come here to fetch your dearest Mathieu but I'm afraid he's long gone now!" Francis let out a cruel laugh. "And I'll make sure you never see him again!" and with that Francis pushed the stunned prince out the window.

The roses at the bottom of the castle saved Alfred from a cruel death but the thorns pierced his eyes so that he lost his sight.

oOo

For two years after that fateful day Alfred wondered the forest surviving off of berries and roots lamenting the loss of his wife. Until one day deep in the forest he heard the gentle sing of a voice he had feared he would never hear again.

"Mathieu!" He called rushing forward towards the direction from which he had heard the voice. "Oh! My dearest Mathieu! Pray tell me that it's you and not some dream, come to torment me!" Alfred begged.

"Alfred!" He heard the voice call and he hurried towards it stumbling though the woods until suddenly he broke through the brush and stumbled into a clearing,

oOo

Mathieu looked up as he heard a voice that he had only dreamed of call his name "Alfred" He called afraid to leave the meadow where he had been playing with the twins he had given birth to. Suddenly a man broke through the brush and into the meadow.

At first Mathieu did not recognise him for he was dirty thin and blind but upon studying the man he knew him to be Alfred his one true love. In his joy he ran to him embracing him and weeping over him. Two of Mathieu's joy filled tears fell onto his husbands blind eyes and so Alfred's sight was restored.

After Alfred and Mathieu had calmed down from their long and unwilling celebration, Alfred lead his family back to his kingdom and there was much rejoicing for the missing prince had returned bring with him a beautiful wife and two lovely children.

_**And they all lived happily ever after**_

_**~The End~**_

_**

* * *

**_Ok that was my first sex scene. EVER! and I'm pretty sure Alfred was ooc in it, but hey that just might be the way I see it.

Review and I'll give you cookies. Mattie's special cookies *wink wink*_**  
**_


End file.
